


Vampire

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Dean/Cas Tropefest 5k Mid-Winter Challenge, Human Castiel, M/M, Vampire Sex, vamp!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 15:06:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10516194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: Dean Winchester is a vampire and he loves it. When he goes after Castiel Novak, he just doesn't seem to be able to kill him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank my wonderful beta, crowleyhasfeels !

 

 

Dean Winchester loved being a vampire. He’d been one for over a hundred years now, and except for the initial shock, he’d taken to it completely. He loved overpowering people, tasting their blood in his mouth, seeing the light go out of their eyes. And he was particularly proud of the fact that he’d never sired anyone. Not a single vampire could call him father.

 

So, he was somewhat taken aback when he saw the dark-haired beauty he was currently stalking. The guy was so beautiful, so tantalizing, that he literally took Dean’s breath away. Well, if he’d had any breath to take, he was sure this guy would have. Dean had been following him for weeks now, and still wasn’t ready to commit to killing him.

 

He knew he should; it was ridiculous for him to just follow a guy around and not eat him. He scolded himself and promised that he’d do it, this very night. The guy lived alone, so it would be easy to get into his house, overpower him in bed… and Dean could drink his fill.

 

He waited for the guy to come home. The guy worked late and walked home alone, each and every night. Dean chuckled to think that this guy didn’t have a clue what terrors were out there in the dark. Dean hung back in the shadows, watching the guy approach. The guy took out his keys and unlocked the door. Dean slipped in quietly while the house was still dark.

 

He hung back in the shadows, watching the beautiful man intently. He glanced at the desk and found out the man’s name… Castiel Novak. Named after an angel? This was too rich.

Castiel stripped naked for bed. Dean watched, mesmerized; and his cock twitched, which totally caught him off guard. Now, don’t get him wrong, he came every time he ate someone. It was so erotic and he would whip out his cock as they were nearing death and cum all over them as the light left their eyes. That, he was used to. But getting erect at the sight of this naked angel? Unheard of.

 

Castiel went to bed and fell immediately to sleep. Dean came out of the shadows and looked at him. He was so innocent-looking, lying there on his back. Dean walked to the edge of the bed and stood over him. He gently pulled back the covers. His eyes wandered over Castiel’s body, so toned and muscular in all the right places. The V of his hip bones, which were so sharp he could have cut himself on them, led down to a wonderful, uncut cock. It lay heavy between his legs. A trail of dark hair led from his navel to his pubic hair. Dean licked his lips.

 

He hesitated for just a moment, then crawled over Castiel’s sleeping body. He straddled Castiel’s hips and leaned over, kissing his full lips. Castiel’s eye fluttered open then widened in fear.

 

“Wha… what are you? Are you a demon?”

 

Dean smiled. “You could say that.”

 

Castiel shivered. “Are you going to kill me?”

 

Dean just said quietly, “Haven’t decided yet.”

 

Castiel felt Dean’s hard cock on his belly. He moaned involuntarily and thrust up just a little. The sound and the movement caught Dean off guard. He rutted up against Castiel’s hardening cock.

 

“Fuck, angel… I kind of want…”

 

Castiel asked in a small voice, “Are you going to rape me?”

 

Dean laughed a throaty laugh. “No, I’m going to make you beg me for it.” With that he captured Castiel’s lips in a passionate kiss and forced his tongue into that wet, warm mouth. Castiel responded, reaching up and grabbing Dean around the back of the neck, pulling him closer.

 

Dean could feel Castiel’s pulse in his throat, and he licked a wet stripe along it. The heat and scent coming off Castiel’s throat was intoxicating. Dean kissed each of Castiel’s nipples, then sucked them into hard pebbles. Castiel moaned more.

 

Dean shoved two fingers into Castiel’s mouth and Castiel began to suck on them without being told to. Dean slid down between Castiel’s legs.

 

“Spread them wide and lift them up high,” Dean growled, pushing on one of Castiel’s thighs. Castiel bent his knees and lifted them to his chest. There was just enough moonlight streaming in for Dean to see that tightly clenched, sweet pink hole.

 

“Has anyone ever been in you before?” Dean wanted to be the first so badly he could taste it.

 

“N… no…”Castiel stuttered out.

 

“Perfect,” Dean smiled and yanked his fingers out of Castiel’s mouth. He slid one wet finger into Castiel and it was so tight and hot in there… Castiel gasped.

 

Dean moved his finger in and out of Castiel, feeling the hole gradually relax for him. He shoved in his second finger and listened to Castile groan. This innocent man actually pushed back on Dean’s hand, which sent thrills through the vampire.

 

He worked Castiel open, listening to the man moaning loudly. Castiel thrashed his head back and forth. And then….

 

“Please, please demon… please….”

 

Dean leaned over and whispered hot in Castiel's ear. “Please what, angel?”

 

“More. I need more…”

 

“Beg me, angel; Tell me what you want.”

 

“I don’t know… I just need more! Please demon, give me more.”

 

Dean chuckled. He pulled his fingers out of Castiel and grabbed his cock. He put the head to that sweet hole and pressed against it. In spite of how he had opened Castiel, it resisted. But then, in a moment that sent Dean into a frenzy, it slipped inside. Dean had forgotten how amazing it was, how intoxicating and  _ important  _ it was to shove his cock into someone. He hadn’t done it since he was turned.

 

Castiel was groaning under him and he pushed in all the way. He held a minute, allowing Castiel time to relax and adjust, not even knowing why he didn’t want to hurt him but knowing he didn’t. When he felt Castiel relax, he pulled back and plunged back inside, reveling in that heat and the tight grip on his cock.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Dean thrust in and out of Castiel wildy, not really caring anymore about whether or not he was hurting the angel. He just hadn’t felt anything like this for over a hundred years and he needed it more than blood at the moment. But Castiel was moaning and saying things that led Dean to believe that he was enjoying this as much as Dean was.

 

Dean felt his balls tighten and knew he was close. He stared at Castiel’s throbbing carotid and licked his lips, Just before he orgasmed, he bit into the artery and drank. 

 

They came at the exact same time, Dean drinking from Castiel and Castiel yelling. It was so good, so erotic, Dean almost passed out; But then he stopped. He thought about the man under him and pulled his teeth out of Castiel’s neck. He didn’t want to kill him.

 

He pulled his cock out of Castiel, who was gasping for breath. He rolled to the side and just laid there, thinking about how he really didn’t want to kill Castiel, he just wanted the man to be his. He pulled himself together and then worked to stand himself up.

 

“I’ve got to go.”

 

Castiel looked scared. “But will you come back? Please, demon, don’t leave me.”

 

Dean just stared at him. “I have to go now.”

 

Castiel looked as if he could cry. “Please, at least tell me your name. You must have a name…”

 

“Dean. My name is Dean.”  and then he was gone.

 

Castiel felt like crying but he didn’t. He struggled to believe that it had really happened. If it weren’t for the ache in his ass, he could almost believe he’d dreamed it. He got out of bed and turned on a light. He looked at himself in the mirror, and there was two perfect holes in his neck, just barely oozing blood. He ran his hand over his face and went back to sit on the bed.

 

There was no way he was going outside today with the bite marks on his throat. He sighed and got dressed. He tried to find things to occupy his mind, but it kept going back to what happened… to Dean. He desperately wanted Dean to come back. He knew it was sick, and twisted and just wrong…  but he honestly didn’t care. 

 

Castiel went about his day. He cleaned and fixed food, mended some clothes. Finally the day was over. It was getting dark. Castiel stripped and laid on his bed, hoping Dean would return. He waited until it was late, and began to feel that he’d never see the demon again.

 

But then, there was Dean, standing by the bed looking at him. Castiel’s heart skipped a beat.

 

“I was afraid you wouldn’t come back.”

 

Dean sighed. “I tried not to, but I just couldn’t stay away.” 

 

Cas held his hand out to Dean, beckoning him into the bed. Dean grasped the hand and got in, again straddling Castiel’s hips. Dean leaned over and kissed Castiel deeply. Castiel just melted into it and kissed him back. Dean’s tongue forced its way into Castiel’s mouth and it was electric.

 

“Angel… this is so wrong…”

 

Castiel just looked into those impossibly green eyes. “It is. But I don’t care. And why do you call me angel?”

 

Dean sighed. “Your name. Castiel. It is the name of an angel, isn’t it? The angel of Thursday.”

 

Castiel was surprised that Dean knew that.

 

Dean laughed ruefully. “I wasn’t always a vampire, angel. I went to Catholic school once upon a time. I know my angels.”

 

He kissed Castiel again, before pulling pulling back and shoving two fingers into Castiel’s mouth. Castiel sucked them wantonly, making Dean harder than he already was. When he pulled his fingers from Castiel’s mouth, Castiel pulled up his legs in anticipation. 

 

Dean worked Castiel open as he had last night. Castiel begged him to fuck him, and he smiled. 

 

“Patience, angel. We’ll get there.” 

 

Finally, Dean was ready. He wanted to wreck Castiel, and he could see he pretty much had. He slid in and Castiel gasped and pushed against him, trying to get all of Dean inside him as quickly as possible. Dean gave him what he wanted.

 

Dean rocked in and out of Castiel almost lazily, slowly, enjoying the drag of his cock on Castiel’s rim. Castiel was groaning and stuttered out, “Faster, Dean…. Please…. Harder.”

 

Dean grinned and began to speed up, snapping his hips into Castiel every time. He leaned over and kissed the gasping man under him, then licked his throat. He could feel the blood pulsing under his tongue and it just made him ram in and out of Castiel harder.

 

Again, when he was close, he bit into Castiel’s throat. The blood rushed into his mouth, impossibly hot and so erotic. Dean came and Castiel came just a moment after him. He filled Castiel with his hot seed even as he took Castiel’s blood from his throat.

 

And again he stopped. He pulled his fangs, dripping with Castiel’s blood, from his throat. He licked over the holes he’d left there. His cock pulsed inside Castiel and he groaned with the pleasure and the pain of stopping.

 

Dean pulled out of Castiel and rolled to the side. Castiel curled up against him. Dean wrapped an arm around the man and kissed him again.

 

“Please, don’t leave me again, Dean. I need you.”

 

It surprised Dean how much these words pained him. “I have to leave you. I can only come to you at night. It is the bane of my life… of being a vampire.”

 

Cas was quiet for a bit. Then he said quietly, “Make me one too. Make me a vampire like you so we can always be together.”

 

Dean pulled away. “No! You can’t ask that of me. You have no idea what it means to be undead, to crave blood, to need blood to live. No.”

 

Dean jumped up, but Castiel clung to him. “Please, don’t go, I’m… I’m sorry. I just want to be with you.”

 

Dean sighed and removed Castiel’s hands from him. “I have to go.” 

 

Castiel was devastated. He wanted Dean, needed him more than life. He was afraid that he’d ruined everything, that Dean would never come back. He buried his face in his pillow and cried.

 

Dean walked the streets, just thinking. He knew he needed Castiel in his life, but he’d made a vow that he would never sire another one like himself. He both loved and hated being a vampire. He didn’t know if he could do what Castiel had asked of him. But he also knew it would kill him to never see Castiel again.

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

The next night, Castiel waited in bed for Dean to appear. He hoped and prayed that Dean came back to him. It got later and later… Castiel was about to give up hope when Dean was there, standing next to the bed and looking down at Castiel, splayed out naked and waiting for him.

 

“Dean… you came back…”

 

Dean just shook his head. “I can’t seem to stay away from you, angel.”

 

He crawled over Castiel, even as Castiel threw his arms around him and pulled him down for a filthy kiss. They kissed for awhile, passion flaming in both of them. Dean ran his tongue over Castiel’s neck and down his body. He tasted every inch of his angel, even as his angel urged him on.

 

When Dean shoved into Castiel, it was just as good as the first time. He groaned and pulled all the way back out just to do it again. Castiel gasped and pushed against him.

 

“Please, Dean….”

 

Dean just fucked Castiel as hard as he could. He needed it, needed him. He knew what he had to do. 

 

Dean bit Castiel and sucked on his throat. Dean kept fucking him even as he drained Castiel of blood. He took until he felt Castiel’s heart flutter, then pulled back.

 

He still was inside Castiel as he pulled a long fingernail across his wrist. “Open your mouth, angel, drink.” Castiel sucked at Dean’s wrist until Dean was forced to pull his wrist away. He stayed inside Castiel as he watched him transform.

 

Castiel knew he was dying but he really didn’t care. He just felt Dean fucking him and he trusted Dean and that was all that mattered. He gagged and turned his head to throw up. He gasped at the pain, and yet Dean inside him grounded him. It made it all okay.

 

When at last it was done, only then did Dean cum inside the angel. He already decided to call him angel. He was, after all, Dean’s angel and they had all the time in the world to be together. To explore each other. To see the world and all it’s wonders.

 

All the time in the world now.

 


End file.
